This project, which deals with the 1900 census data for a selected group of Native American tribal populations has three main aims: 1) To create a corrected, edited and annotated data set for Native Americans in Alaska and the Southwest, and make this available for public use. The 1900 census provides one of the most extensive bodies of demographic data on tribal populations. Yet in its original form, it is not amenable to any rigorous analysis. By converting the data into machine readable form and disseminating it in an edited file, it will be available for a variety of demographic analyses. 2) To utilize the resulting data set to derive demographic schedules and associated variables for 29 tribal populations, all of which numbered at least 500 in 1900. In addition to analyzing the demographic structure for each tribe independently, we shall also take an overview of the demographic status of Native Americans in these areas at this time. 3) To statistically analyze the extent to which demographic differences between tribes are caused by ecological and cultural parameters or acculturation. We shall also test for changes in the demographic structure that preceded a demographic transition and examine what effect this has had on contemporary demographic profiles.